I love you
by sayuri2023
Summary: Betrayed by the one person she had ever loved, she finds herself back in the one place her destiny was, The Universe of Four Gods. But she ended up landing in the place she least expected. Just what is going on? Miaka x Nakago OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Betrayed by the one person she had ever loved, she finds herself back in the one place her destiny was, The Universe of Four Gods. But she ended up landing in the place she least expected. Just what is going on? Angst in the beginning, but continues to get better. MiakaXNakago**

**A/N: The story ignores OVA 2. **

Rating: M

Chapter 1

"Get up Miaka-chan!" cried Keisuke, "You are running late! Damn you!"

"Jammy buns…" drooled on Miaka in her sleep, "Mc Donald burgers, French fries, coca-cola……."

"Miaka Yuuki!" cried Keisuke, "It will be almost 10 O'CLOCK by the time …"

Miaka sat up with a bolt. "Gee, Keisuke," she blabbered, "I didn't mean to sleep that long. Oh my God! Today is the first day I attend Tokyo University. I…"

"Relax. Relax sis," said Keisuke laughing, "it's just 7:30. I said it might be 10 for all you know."

Miaka gave a sigh of relief.

"By the way," said Keisuke getting up, "Pick up Yui, will you? From what I heard, she's pretty much still depressed."

Miaka's face saddened on hearing Yui's name. Her best friend Yui Hongo had broken up with her boyfriend Tetsuya a couple of weeks back, and she hadn't gotten over it yet. She wished they were as lucky as herself and Taka, her fiancé. Taka recently got the job as the coach of girls' athletic team in Miaka's old school, and he had proposed to her the very next day. Miaka had been ecstatic. But they decided to wait at least a year before he got properly settled and saved enough, and Keisuke had suggested her to join the university with Yui.

So here she was outside her best friend's door, ringing the bell for quite some time.

The door did not open. Something was wrong; Miaka decided that she would break open the door if she had to… wait a sec… the door opened as soon as she turned the knob.

"Yui", she called out, "Are you in there?"

Muffled voices came from the bedroom. She slowly opened the bedroom and peeked in.

"YUI-CHAN!... TAKA-KUN!"

Miaka dropped her books and ran. Ran as fast as she could. Tears fell freely from her eyes and she felt no desire to brush them off. Her best friend… lying on the bed on top of her fiancé… her koi Taka, both screaming away with ecstasy. One look at their faces was all she needed. Her life was ruined, soul destroyed, and in some far off place in the heavens, a red phoenix cried.

Miaka knew Keisuke would be at the college at this moment. He was an assistant professor in the history of arts. Yes… she would miss him so very much. After her mother's death, her brother was the only family she ever had. She quickly scribbled a note for her brother, went up to her room, packed up a few things along with the photo of herself with her mother and brother.

After a quarter of an hour, she walked out of the door of her home for the last time.

Around sometime in the evening Keisuke entered his home. On the table was a small note folded with his name in it. He opened it, read it with one glance, and staggered. He slumped on the couch.

_Dear brother,_

_Please don't try to look for me._

_I love you very much._

_Taka care,_

_Miaka_

The familiar red light enveloped her body and for the first time, she felt peace. She knew Suzaku would take care of everything. Everyone had to be re-incarnated by this time. Heck, they would be even old enough. It was five years since she had entered the Book of Four Gods. It would be wonderful to see Chichiri, Tasuki and little Boushin again. But for now on, she knew she had to sleep.

As she drifted away in the time and space aura, a red phoenix and a blue dragon silently watched over her. She was smiling in her dream.

Miaka rubbed her eyes as she woke up. One look at the country side and her heart felt at peace. The forest, hills, nothing had changed. But wait a second, something was different. She called up a local farmer, "Excuse me sir, do you know how far the capital is?"

"Capital, eh?" the fellow asked, "Aren't you afraid of your life, young lady? Go home."

"Strange", Miaka wondered. Why would little Boushin ever think about harming her? The mere thought is ridiculous. Her favorite ride, a horse-drawn hay cart was coming along the way. She signaled it to stop.

Five minutes of bargaining and she was on her way to Emperor's palace. Yet something seemed different to her. The people were terrified of going to the emperor. What had happened over here? Boushin was a capable ruler, especially with Queen Houki by her side.

The cart stopped. It had started raining quite heavily. Miaka slowly clambered out. She paid the driver.

"The palace is just up the road," he said, "Good luck."

She looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. The entire place seemed unfamiliar. There was a river running by the side of the road. She better wash her face, she must make herself at least a bit presentable, not that anybody minded, after all Miaka was Miaka.

The water was cool and lovely, but the current was quite strong because of the rain. There were little fishies swimming about in the river. She leaned in to get a better view… and slipped.

_Mama… Keisuke…._

_Congratulations Miaka, you got into Jonan. Pity Yui couldn't make it…._

_Tamahome…. He is here…. He is a freshman at our college…_

_I love you Tamahome… Taka…._

_I'll miss you Keisuke. I'm sorry I fought with you so many times…_

_Goodbye…_

Unknown to Miaka, a powerful blue aura enveloped her. Slowly she was dragged upwards, unconscious.

Miaka's eyes snapped open. She could smell strong incense sticks around her. She was wrapped up in a blue silk robe, her left thigh was bandaged. This place…. Could never be Konan. She slowly walked out of the room she was in. the corridor seemed familiar. She vaguely remembered this place. A blue light was emitting from the room ahead. She went in. It was the shrine of…

"SEIRYUU?" cried Miaka.

The man kneeling in front of the statue of the blue dragon stood up. He turned around.

Blond hair… blue eyes….

"NAKAGO!' cried Miaka, taking a step back.

**A/N: Like it, then click at the left-most corner of the web page and submit a review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Welcome, Priestess of Suzaku, welcome to Kutou", he said, a sly grin forming his face.

"How did… you find me?" stammered Miaka, slowly retreating, "And what am I doing here?"

"I sensed your aura," answered Nakago, "and answer to your second question, I do not know."

"But… I thought you were…" said Miaka, but couldn't continue.

"Dead," said Nakago, "I was half dead, you see, Seiryuu had preserved my body, and while it was being healed, my soul roamed free. Seiryuu… unlike others, had given me another chance with this life itself. But for what purpose, I do not know."

"EMPEROR NAKAGO!" cried a guard running inside. He bowed before them.

"Forgive the intrusion, sir," he said, "But a Suzaku warrior is currently at our gates, threatening to blow us at sight. He wants to know if Priestess of Suzaku is here."

"That must be Chichiri or Tasuki," cried miaka gleefully.

"I'm sorry ma'm," said the guard, "but this man has a symbol of demon on his forehead, and he called himself by the name of Tamahome."

Miaka's face fell. Nakago was quick to notice it. "Tell him," he said to the guard, "That the priestess is on her way."

"NO WAIT!" cried Miaka. "I…I…"

"You don't want to leave do you?" completed Nakago, "What is it… petty squabble?"

"Fine," said Miaka, "If you want me to leave then so be it." She then proceeded to walk towards the doorway. Nakago put his hand on her shoulder.

"if you don't eant to leave, then its fine," he said, "I wont force you. But stay in the Seiryuu shrine, that way, your aura will be covered."

Miaka nodded her head. She recounted the quick succession of events. Keisuke must have run to Taka after finding the note, who must have put two and two together. He must have come all the way here to explain that it was a mistake, but, Miaka knew…. In her heart… her Taka and her best friend Yui were dead.

Nakago came in a little while after. "It's safe now," he said, "he's gone."

"What did you say to convince him?" asked Miaka doubtfully.

"The truth," he said, "That you didn't want to see his face again. I told him that you were an official guest of Kutou, and anyone having the intention doing anything against your wishes may put Konan in jeopardy. He went with a huff, saying he will be back."

"WAR!" cried Miaka, "Are you out of your mind? Tasuki and Chichiri, along with Boushin may think so low of me."

"Tasuki and Chichiri are no more," said Nakago, "All thes seiryuu and Suzaku warriors will be re-incarnated, in your and Yui's world, just like Tamahome."

"And Boushin?" asked Miaka.

"Boushin is an old cripple," said Nakago, "His four sons are fighting tooth and nail for the throne, and Queen Dowager Houki is dead. The country is at the brink of a civil war. There is nothing you can do."

"And Kutou?" asked Miaka.

"The last king left no living heir," said Nakago, "So here I am."

There was a small pause between them.

"How is Yui-sama?" he asked, "I hope she is doing well."

"OH yes!" said Miaka, "She is… very very happy… with Taka." Then she burst out into tears.

She ran to her room. She saw a small pile of her clothes at the bedside. Beside them was her bag she brought from her home. She took out the picture of her family from it. She kept it aside, and tossed her entire bag along with her clothes in the fire, thus severing all ties with her home.

Nakago witnessed this from the doorway but did not say a word. He turned back and slowly retired to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**In my fanfic, most of the other seishis have been re-incarnated in Miaka's world.**

**CHAPTER 3**

The next morning Miaka woke up early. Somehow she couldn't sleep through the night. The birds were chirping outside. Oh yes, she had landed in Kotou. Why did the Universe of four Gods did that to her? Did they need another priestess for Seiryuu or something? Miaka's stomach grumbled. Now where the hell do they eat over here?

Miaka was already stuffing herself up when Nakago came in. He was dressed casually wearing his robe but without his armor. His sexy outfit made Miaka drool over her food.

BAKA Miaka!

"A very good morning to you, Lady Miaka," he said sitting down opposite her, "I presume you have slept well."

Miaka nodded her head in reply, but continued sipping her tea.

"I… I wanted to know something," she said after a while, "Do you have any idea why I…landed up here instead of Konan? Did you find out anything?"

Nakago was silent. "I have no idea," he said after a while.

"And why… why are you being so…?" asked Miaka standing up, but couldn't complete her sentence.

"So what, Lady Miaka?" asked Nakago, looking surprised.

"I… don't want to be rude or anything, but why are you being so… friendly? And casual?" asked Miaka, "And you let Taka go, you would never have let Tamahome leave so easily, and you are aware they are the same person. And above all, you actually saved my life. I don't want to sound naïve or something but… what has changed since the last time?"

"Times have changed, Lady Miaka," he answered, with a sly grin, "But don't worry; someday, I will have my reward for saving your life. But till then, priestess, take care."

With that, Nakago got up to go, leaving behind a very confused Miaka.

As she was walking across the balcony, a man appeared before her. Maroon hair, deep set brown eyes.

"Greetings priestess," he said, "I am Ryuka. Under the orders of Emperor Nakago, I shall be your personal bodyguard."

"You are my WHAT?" cried Miaka in surprise, "I am sorry but you may leave. I don't want you hovering around me."

"I cannot disobey my orders," said that man, "I shall protect you whether you like it or not."

"Fine," said Miaka in a huff, "Do whatever you want. I shall speak to Nakago about this."

Later that day, as Miaka went for a walk, Ryuka entered Nakago's chamber.

"Your highness," he said bowing down, "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Be haste, Ryuka," said the Emperor, "I do not have all day."

"I beg your forgiveness," he said, "But I had to ask you something. Is she the one… who killed my…"

"No," replied back Nakago, "She did not kill Soi. She was killed by one of the Suzaku seven star warrior warriors, not her."

"But Lady Miaka was the reason why she died, didn't she?" asked Ryuka, "In a way, she was responsible."

Nakago laid down the scroll he was reading. "We did what we had to do," he said, "They were nothing but our duties. And yours is now, to protect her. No more questions. So leave now."

"Just one last question," asked Ryuka, "Mother had told me, of your relationship with Soi. Did you ever… love Soi?"

Nakago was silent. For a second Ryuka thought he must have angered his Emperor. However, a servant boy came in just at the moment.

"Please, sir," he said, bowing down, "An ambassador from Konan awaits at the castle gate."

Nakago did not look surprised. "Bring him inside the central palace," he said, "I will see him there. And Ryuka, get lady Miaka right now."

This is the second or third time Miaka had been in the throne room. Except instead of the incredibly ugly and that sadistic emperor who occupied the throne before , this time there was Nakago. It reminded her a bit of Emperor Hotohori. Strict and confident, yet still retaining a bit of the boyish charm.

A man entered wearing a long cloak. He stood in front of Nakago, but did not bow before him. Instead he took off his hood of the cloak.

"Nuriko!" cried Miaka, "What are you…"

"Doing here?" asked Nuriko, "Don't you think you should be asking that question to yourself? Konan is in the brink of a civil war; instead, here you are in a enemy country…"

"Its not like I had a choice or something," said Miaka.

"Choice?" asked Nuriko, "Why didn't you leave when Taka came to get for you?"

"That's… none of your business," said Miaka, not meeting her eyes.

"You don't know what happened," said Nuriko, "After seeing you here and after seeing what happened to Konan, he went back to Tokyo. He searched us all out single-handedly. Maybe you have forgotten your responsibility as a miko(priestess), but he hasn't forgotten your responsibility as a seishi, that is to protect Konan country in times of need."

Tears brimmed out of Miaka's eyes after Nuriko's little speech.

Suddenly Nakago spoke up after being silent all this time.

"You are a ambassador," he said, "I will not harm you since it will go against my country's hospitality."

"Hositality?" asked Nuriko, "Yeah, right. You were the one who is funding our insurgents and rebels, isn't it, Emperor Nakago?"

"All I want to say is," replied back Nakago, ignoring the last comment, "What is the real reason behind you coming here? You aren't here to discuss our political relationships, I presume."

Miaka marveled at the way Nakago kept his cool. Really he was exactly keeping his composure like a king of a country should.

"I came here to get our priestess," replied Nuriko, "And knock some sense into her."

"I'm afraid Lady Miaka is a guest of Kouto," replied back Emperor, "I cannot compel her to leave just because you say so… unless our guest herself wishes it. Until then, Lady Miaka will continue to stay under our protection."

All eyes strayed back to Miaka. She stayed still, and responded, "I need some time to think. Nuriko, you go back. If I think necessary, I will come myself."

Nuriko placed the hood back on, and turned back to go. Just before she was about to leave, she said, "Taka was right, you have changed, Miaka."

**A/N: it's review begging time. If you like it, then please review guys. But if not, then please no flames.**

**Thank you all ……..**

**See ya soon…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here I am posting the fourth chapter as well, so ENJOY!!!!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Miaka cried to herself as soon as she found her way back to her room. She had heard Konan was in trouble from Nakago before, hadn't she? Yet she had chosen to stay back at Kutou. She had placed her personal problems with Taka before everything. Even Nakago wasn't being so persistent of her stay here, and yet he was wiling to go as far as to protect her. During the entire time at Kutou, she hadn't once thought about Konan and its people. This wasn't her. Nuriko was right, she has changed. The incident with Taka had changed her more than she had imagined. But will her friends ever understand?

Or are they even her friends anymore? Oh, she was confused! Her tears fell even more than before.

"May I come in lady, or are you busy?" asked Nakago from the door.

Miaka hurriedly wiped off her tears. "Come in Nakago," she called. She tried to smile as Nakago came in, but her smile faltered. His face looked worried.

"You don't have to make this so hard on yourself," ha said, "but in case you decide to go back, there is one thing I want you to promise me."

"W…what is it?" she asked.

"You must take Ryuka with you, and keep by your side at all times," he said, "He will protect you. But, after all this is over, I want you to come back to me. Remember, you still owe me for saving your life."

"All right," she said, "I… promise, to come back."

Nakago smiled at her. Suddenly he bent down, and kissed her hand.

"If any problem arise," he added softly, "You will always be welcome at Kutou anytime, whether night or day, and whatever may the relations between our countries may be. Please do not forget that."

With these words, he left her chambers.

The next morning, Miaka was on her way to Konan with Ryuka at her side.

The route was covered with mild undergrowth. Ryuka recalled the conversation he had with Nakago earlier.

"_Are you crazy?" he had asked, "Why are you letting her go? She's one of the suzaku's, isn't she? And why are you sending me along with her?"_

_Nakago had just smiled. And the symbol on his forehead shone._

"_I think I get it," said Ryuka, slowly, "You never would have let me go unless you hadn't been sure she'd come back. Am I right?"_

"_Your job is to stay with her," the Emperor had said, rising from his throne, "Protect her under all costs. That is all. Go now!" _

And that had been the end of it.

As the horses ran through the forest, Ryuka had ample time to observe Miaka. Physically, being thin and petite, she lacked the strong stature of a Kotou woman. But yet, her face carried a grace and determination mingled with sadness. Wonder what Empero Nakago is finally planning to do with her?

"I am tired," she said, slowing down her horse a little.

"All right then," he said, "Let's stop here for now. We'll leave after lunch."

"I am sorry," she said, after a while. "I shouldn't have been so rude to you earlier."

Ryuka smiled. "I do not mind, lady," he said, "It's my duty to protect you."

"Thank you," said Miaka. She sat under the trees for a while, munching her rice cakes.

"Tell me," she asked, "why do you serve under him?"

"Who?" asked Ryuka, jumping out of his reverie.

"Emperor Nakago," she replied, "Why are you…"

"My grandmother was… a close friend and ally of Nakago-sama," Ryuka replied, looking elsewhere, "Emperor was the one who took care of me when my parents died."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't know that. Your grandmother, if she had been a close friend of Nakago, I'm sure Yui would know her."

She suddenly went quiet with the thought of Yui. It was odd, it wasn't like she was angry at Yui or Taka, it was just she was sad. Very sad. Ryuka was quick to notice that, but he did not say anything.

"You may know her," he said after some time, "You may not know her real name, but her seishi name was Soi."

"SOI!" cried Miaka, her remaining rice balls fell on the ground.

"You knew her, didn't you?" said Ryuka, now a different expression on his face. "It was one of your friends that killed her, isn't it?"

"I… really do not know," she said, "She was killed during the war. I was in my world that time, unable to get in because of a wish of the priestess of Seiryuu. So, the truth is, I have no idea."

"LIAR!" he cried, "You are lying!"

"Listen Ryuka," said Miaka, "I don't know… if I can feel your pain. But the truth is, I don't know anything… about your grandmother. She was a very powerful lady, and loyal to Nakago. That's all I know of her. I am truly sorry for what happened to her."

Ryuka calmed down a little. "From what I heard from my mother, my grandmother had gotten pregnant at a very young age, when she had just stepped into her teens, after which she had discovered her powers and met Nakago-sama. Things were never the same from then."

"I had no idea," said Miaka, "what happened after that?"

"She eventually fell in love with him," said Ryuka, "My mother, her daughter, knew that he was only using her chi, but she served him like both lord and lover, using both her body and power. She wouldn't listen to anything else, not even her own daughter."

"She left my mother alone, before going on the trip to the other two countries to gather sacred jewels," he continued, "Nothing was heard after that except she died in the civil war between Konan and Kutou. Her tale had always fascinated me. I wish had lived in her time, and got to go on all sorts of adventures like she did. She will always remain a hero for me. And she was killed… murdered by those suzakus."

"Is that why," asked Miaka, "You hate the Suzakus? Is that's why you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," said Ryuka, "I used to think of you that way, but no, now that I've got to know you… I don't think I can hate you."

"You know your grandmother must have probably been re-incarnated in my world," she said, ignoring the last line, "If you get a chance to go in my world, you may probably see her."

"I can?" asked Ryuka, eyes shining.

"We'll talk about that later," she said, mounting her horse, "We should be moving, else we'll never reach Konan before darkness. "

Ryuka smiled after her. "Hey lady…. Slow down! I said SLOW DOWN!"

**A/N: How is the lot going on? I hope I haven't messed up the time line…**

**Please review if you like it.**

**There's going to be plenty of new twists in the coming more chapters, I promise.**

**Take care.**

**Goodbye!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Halt!" cried one of the guards, as the duo came closer to one of the borders of Konan.

"My name is Miaka Yuuki," cried Miaka, "I am the priestess of Suzaku, and I'm here with my bodyguard. Let us enter."

"Priestess of Suzaku?" laughed one of the guards, "Coming from the direction of Kutou? You think I'm an idiot?"

"If you don't believe us then you can get any of the suzaku seishis themselves," said Miaka, "They will vouch for me."

"There's no need for that," said an unseen voice. Orange hair, cheeky grin with fangs.

"TASUKI!" cried Miaka, jumping from her horse, and making her way towards him. Suddenly she stopped. Behind him, emerged another girl…. Blond hair.

"Y..Yui!" cried Miaka, "What are you doing here?"

"We came here when Chichiri had sensed your chi approaching," replied Tasuki, "and your best friend Yui came to see you. Well, come on in. I'll get you guys some place to eat. By the way, who the hell is the other guy? He is carrying a Kutou crest."

"This is Ryuka," introduced Miaka, "he's my er… bodyguard. Nakago sent him with me, actually."

"What??"Cried Tasuki, "A Kutou spy! Are you out of your mind, Miaka, letting him enter just like that? "

"Let's all go inside," said Yui, breaking up the conversation and leading the way to a nearby tavern, "And then we'll talk."

"Ryuka is with me," said Miaka, now adamant on the topic, "Don't you guys trust me?"

"That is not the point," said Tasuki, looking worried. "At present, Konan doesn't have a king. It is at the hands of a prime minister until a ruler is decided by the four princes. Nobody can afford anything like this at this moment. People will not look kindly upon us, especially not if the priestess herself is with someone from a neighboring land."

"If you guys trust me, then you should trust him. And that's the end of discussion." Said Miaka, putting the conversation to an abrupt halt.

That night, it was raining. They ended up taking rooms at the tavern itself. Miaka thought about certain things as she lay in bed listening to the rain-drops outside. Since when did she start standing up for Ryuka? Coming to the point, where is he? He left after dinner didn't he?

Miaka got up and walked towards the window. She saw Ryuka huddled in a corner of the open barn outside on the field, not asleep but kept his eyes fixedly at her window. She indicated him to come upstairs to her room. He nodded in reply.

"Nakago asked you to protect me," she said, as he entered her room, "Don't you think you are going a little overboard, Ryuka?"

"It doesn't matter," said Ryuka, wiping his hair with a towel that Miaka gave her, "What do you want, lady?"

"Really Ryuka," said Miaka, laughing, "You thought I pulled you here at the middle of a rainy night because I wanted something? Honestly! By the way, what were you doing there anyway? Didn't you get a room or a place to sleep?"

"I am content to where I was," he replied, "thank you for your concern, lady."

"Then why don't you… stay here?" said Miaka, "There's a spare couch, it would do well for me. You can take the bed. That way, you can have your rest and do your job."

Ryuka let out a sigh and sat on the couch. This was going to be one very long night.

……………………………

The sun rays shone right in Miaka's face waking her up.

"Nii-chan…" she grumbled, "Shut the curtains, damn you. It's still too early…."

"It's not," came a voice that was not Nii-chan's, and Miaka was up like a shot.

"Ryuka!" said Miaka, "Gooooood morning!!" She stretched herself, and walked towards the window and opened it letting the warm sunshine in.

"Lovely…" said Miaka. The entire village was up by this time. People bustled about doing their daily jobs, children played near the streets, birds chirped; ducks squawked… yeah… she was at Konan all right.

"Rise and shine!" came Tasuki's voice opening the door. "I've got a surprise for you…" he stood shocked on seeing the maroon-haired warrior there. With Tasuki entered…

"Taka," was the only word Miaka said.

Taka entered the room, dressed in his old clothes and looked like Tamahome. His eyes glanced at her, then at Ryuka, and then at the rumpled couch.

He again turned his attention towards Ryuka. "So," he said, "You're the spy from Kutou that Yui was telling me about."

"I am not a spy," replied back Ryuka, eyes suddenly as cold and hard as steel, "I am here as lady Miaka's bodyguard."

"Well, now that she is with us she doesn't need your protection," said Taka, "You may very well go."

"Ryuka is staying because I wanted him to," said Miaka, "Wherever I go, he goes."

"That is not an option," said Taka, not looking directly at her, "The princes will never let him enter the palace, let alone stay at Konan if they find out."

"Don't be so unreasonable, Miaka," said Yui, coming in, "Your friend will only get killed if he is seen. It's best for all of us if he goes back."

"Then let him be under cover," said Miaka, "I will introduce him as my friend I picked up from my journey; nobody needs to know the truth. None will find out who he is unless one of us speaks up."

"You know," said Tasuki, thinking hard, "it could be done. But we have to be very careful. And your friend better shed off all traced of Kutou from himself, which includes the crest."

"He can live with that," said Miaka, "Can't you, Ryuka?"

"I don't understand it," said Yui, suddenly, "Why does he have to come with us? Does anyone else seem to think about the fact that if this Kutou bodyguard is discovered then all seven of the seishis as well as us will be charged guilty of treason and sentenced to death? The princes are not exactly friendly"

"Who are you, Yui Hongo?" said Miaka, "the priestess of seiryuu, is it not? The one who is supposed to look after Kutou Empire? What are you then doing in Konan? Or are you here on the pretext of being an acquaintance of the maiden of Suzaku? "

Yui colored at the comment, but didn't reply. But Taka did have something to say in return.

"Yui is on the pretext of being our friend," he said, "that includes all of us, not just you."

"We should be going now," said Tasuki, "But since we are short on horses, we have to share. Your horses from Kutou are tired, Miaka, so we cannot use them again."

"All right," consented Miaka.

The party slowly moved outside. There was a different kind of tension in all their faces. Tasuki remained mum, thinking what could have ever happened between Miaka and Yui to make them hostile like that, and what role had Taka to play in it? What the hell is going on?

To everybody's surprise, Miaka walked over to where Ryuka was standing with a horse. He promptly picked her up on the horse with him. Seeing this, Taka jumped on another horse with Yui.

'Really?" wondered Tasuki again, "Whatever is going on?"

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**You must be wondering why I put so much of emphasis on Ryuka. He will play a very important role in future regarding Miaka and Nakago's relationship….. I hope you guys keep reading in order to find out. And by the way, feel free to throw some suggestions and comments on the review section.**

**Take care!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The countryside was barely recognizable. It was barren and dry, unlike Kutou. "What happened here?" asked Miaka.

"A lot of things happened in the previous years..." said Tasuki, "Not just politically, I mean. Last year was one of the worst years, it rained like cats and dogs. Floods erupted everywhere, people started dying in their own backyard with no help whatsoever from the monarchy. We tried to do as best we could." He paused for a while. "This year is just the opposite, people started dying because of lack of water. The drought killed even more than what the floods did."

"Didn't you try to talk to Boushin?" asked Miaka, "He may be old, but he could have done something."

Tasuki laughed at that. "Old highness just sits in a corner and stares... just stares. He is not his father, or even his mother."

They were silent as they rode along. Soon they were at the outskirts of the Capitol City.

Miaka was shocked. People were lying in the streets like zombies. No water, no food. An old woman with sores all over suddenly jumped in front of her.

"Water... " she cried as she fell down, "I want water..."

Miaka hurriedly jumped down from her horse. She took out the leather-skin bag which Ryuka had for their journey.

"here you go," said Miaka, as she poured water through her parched lips. Suddenly people all around started approaching her. "Water... water..." Women, children, Young and old started forming a circle around them.

"Now look what you've done," cried Yui, as someone tried to pull her leg. She kicked back viciously. Miaka in the meantime, dropped her leather-skin bag. The water seeped through the parched ground, and a part of it evaporated.

"I think you've had enough here," said Ryuka, and yanked Miaka up.

Tasuki led the way, and together the horses galloped amidst the crowd scattering it. "But they are..." cried Miaka.

"I know they all need help," shouted back Tasuki, "But we need to get back to the palace. You cant help them right now."

The palace looked desolate. Two guards who looked drowsy suddenly jumped into attention. The group passed them without any words.

"Welcome, priestess of Suzaku, " said a loud voice. Squinting her eyes against sunlight, he could see a man in royal robes approaching.

"That's his highness the crown prince, Sun Yoshiko," whispered Tasuki, "Don't be taken by his sly and cunning words. He is a top sorcerer, rumor has it he belongs to Tenkou."

Miaka hardly had time to react as the prince came forward. He looked to be a man of great beauty, he had silver hair with piercing blue eyes, that twinkle and shone as his eyes fell on Miaka.

"Welcome to Konan, priestess," he said, "I am Prince Yoshiko, the crown prince and heir-to-throne."

Miaka slowly stepped down and shook his hand. Ryuka came after her.

"And this must be..." said Yoshiko.

"Ryuka," said Miaka, "He came from the other world with me."

"I see," said Yoshiko, but didn't look so thoroughly convinced. On the distance, Miaka could see Nuriko approaching with three other men, also dressed in royal robes.

"Let me introduce to my family," he said, but one of the three interrupted.

"I think we can introduce ourselves brother," he said.

Miaka, for a moment looked at the four brothers one by one, Being brothers, they hardly looked anyone like each other. The one who interrupted had black hair, black eyes. His face resembled a bit like the old Tamahome she knew. His name turned out to be Prince Sun Amado. The third prince, Prince Sun Ashia, was a gray eyed blond. And the fourth prince is in his late teens, Prince Sun Miskito. The only thing common she felt, was the hatred and loathness that swam in their eyes.

"The priestess must be quite tired from the journey," said Price Amado, "She'd better rest in her quarters."

"Tasuki," he said, "Take priestess inside, and show her the rooms."

"I hope you find it according to your tastes," put in the blond Prince Ashia.

As Miaka and her group entered the palace and away from the reach of the princes, Miaka couldn't help wonder aloud. "Whatever was that?"

"They are all out to get you, priestess," said Nuriko, "The thing is, the prince having the Miko's support, will naturally win over the people as well, as you being their 'savior' and stuff. People will want that prince to be their king, who has the support and blessing of Suzaku himself."

"But the people are all DYING!" cried Miaka, "They princes could have just HELPED them!"

"In return for their support?" completed Tasuki, "Oh yes... but they also have other plans. Your three wishes, Miaka."

Miaka could only gape at him back.

**A/N: Review if you guys enjoyed it... Nakago is out for a while, he will return in the very next chapter.**

**See ya! **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

That night, as Miaka was about to turn in, Taka came in her room. Miaka looked surprised, but didn't allow her face to express it. There was an awkward pause between them.

"Miaka," started Taka, "About that day, look, I was..."

"Taka,"interrupted Miaka, "If you're here to make u excuses or apologize, let me tell you, it's of no use. You betrayed me, you and I are through."  
"After all that we've been through together," said Taka, "How can you not give me a single chance? This is absurd, Miaka. Don't you get it, I still love you."

"If you would have loved me," said Miaka, biting back tears, "You would have never done anything to HURT me. Don't you get it? This was what I wanted to ask you, after all that we've been through, how could you betray me, and hurt me like that?"

"Please," begged Taka, ';Forgive me, and then we'll call it even. I promise."

"Even?" asked Miaka, "Excuse me, just what are you talking about?"

"You and Nakago..." said Taka, with a sly smile then, "I forgave you then. I can't see why you can't forgive me now."

Miaka looked dumbfounded.

"After you lost the first Shinzaho, inside Nakago's tent..."

"NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US!" cried Miaka, tears freely falling from her eyes, "YOU KNOW IT."

"Of course I knew," said Taka, "I knew nothing happened between you two. You needed to be a virgin to call out Suzaku then. But before we even knew the truth, I had accepted you, Miaka, for who you are. That's because I loved you."

"I THOUGHT I WAS RAPED DAMMIT!," cried Miaka, "You were with Yui of your own FREE WILL."

"And exactly with what intention did you go to Nakago," asked Taka, "Nobody forced you, as far as I can recall. You went there, let me guess, BY YOUR OWN FREE WILL."

Miaka looked at Taka in a weird way. She could have told him how Tomo had manipulated her, pretending to be Ttaitksu-kun, but, it was of no use to her. The Tamahome she fell in love with was long before gone. This was... a stranger.

"Get out," said Miaka, "Get out now."

"Fine, I'll go," said Taka, "I was a fool to come here to talk to you. I guess Yui was right all along."

"LEAVE!" cried Miaka.

"Just one last thing," said Taka before going out of the room, "We need to co-operate in order to bring back Suzaku. Hope you remember where your priorities lie, priestess."  
Miaka lay on the ground, weeping bitterly. Ryuka came in.

"You heard everything," she said, between her sobs, "Oh Ryuka!"

Ryuka picked up a blanket and wrapped it around the trembling girl.

"If you want to leave," he said, "Just say the word. You will be back in Kutou in no time."

"I..." said Miaka, but stopped. "The people need me here, I have to stay here, at least for their sakes."

Ryuka nodded his head in understanding.

Back in Kutou, a hawk perched on the window shrill. It's master came out. There was a note attached to one of it's legs.

"Well done, Sheeka," said Emperor Nakago, as he undid the note. He read it at a swift glance, and then threw it in the fire. Blue flames erupted from it, and then, it vanished.

Things were getting... a lot more interesting than he had anticipated. The hour of action... is approaching. Before that, he had to get someone out of there.

As soon as its possible...

The better it is.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"What's up with you?" cried Tasuki, as Taka passed by. He was flaming red in anger.

"What do you mean?" asked Taka, sombre as usual.

"You bloody know what I mean!" said Tasuki, "How can you do... that to Miaka? How can you hurt her? You were always hell-bent on making her cry, you haven't changed a bit. "

"Listen, I don't want to be rude or anything," said Taka, "but it's our own private business."

"PRIVATE BUSINESS!" cried Tasuki, "How can you? And then you accuse her of... being with Nakago? Don't you remember what she'd been through? And you accuse her?"

"Look Tasuki," said Taka, "Maybe what I did with Yui was wrong. Trust me, it was an accident. But then, ask yourself. Why would Miaka stay in Kutou so long? With that... that thing as the Emperor? I bet she'd have stayed there as long as she liked, luckily Nuriko had gone there sooner. Ask yourself again, the Miaka we knew, would she have done that? It wasn't like she was trapped there. Nuriko told us herself that she was free to go."

Tasuki was silent. "Why?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," said Taka, "People change, as time changes. We aren't the same people anymore. I have changed, Miaka has, and so has you."

With this Taka went to his room, keeping Tasuki more confused than angry.

"I'm not sure," thought Tasuki aloud, "But I refuse to believe... anything wrong about Miaka."

"What are you thinking aloud?" asked somebody... long hair... brown eyes. In the modern day he is a pop star named Genzou. But here, he is known as...

"Hotohori," said Tasuki, still getting used to calling him by his name, "I don't understand a lot of things. Say, did you go to talk to Boushin?"

Hotohori looked away. The night was cool and silent. They could hear crickets at the pond.

"I went to him," said Hotohori, "Its just that, even though my memories of this world is vague, he , I feel, isn't... my son anymore."

"Wrong," said Tasuki, "He is YOUR SON. You have changed, not he. Maybe Taka was right."

"We are different, Hotohori and I," said Genzou/Hotohori, "Come to think of it, our faces are same. And true I carry some of his memories. But I'm Genzou now."

They were silent.

"I should go and meet Miaka in the morning," he said, "She must be tired now. Prince Yoshiko!"

And there he was the prince himself, his silver hair falling all over his face.

"The priestess looked worried,' he said, "So I decided not to approach her. Do you know anything about it?"

Both the warriors looked stern. Their faces failed to show emotions. "A strange thing happened," said the prince, after a while, "But some of the guards saw an unusual sight today. A bird..."

"A bird," exclaimed Tasuki, "But there are lots of birds around Konan, your highness."

"Not just any bird," said Prince, "A black hawk... carrier hawk."

"Ingenious to Kutou..." breathed out Tasuki, "was it headed towards...?"

"Yes," replied the prince, "Looks like there's a spy amongst us, and he has gained an entry to the castle. He wears a face, a known face. And he walks and talks amongst us."

"But surely you wouldn't think one of us is?" asked Hotohori.

"Surely i can't mistrust one of my seishis," said the Prince, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I don't have much of a choice here."

They were silent. "However," continued the Prince, "there is something I want you to do Hotohori."

Hotohori looked surprised. "I guess you want me to catch the spy," he said.

"Yes," said prince, "you, after all, have the soul of one of my worthy ancestors, or so I hear. With Suzaku's blessing, I want you to find him. Upon your honor of your name and God, behead him when you find him. Tasuki, you will assist him. You both will report to none but me. The priestess must not hear anything. I wouldn't want her to worry. "

With a swish wave of his robe, the Prince retreated inside.

"What was all that about?" cried Tasuki, after a while. "HIS SEISHIS? Anyone would think we were here for HIM or something. And besides, he should treat you with more respect, don't you think, Hotohori? HIS WORTHY ANCESTORS? Honestly,.."

"Quiet Tasuki," said Hotohori, "I don't get it. A spy inside the castle! Someone from Kutou... amongst us..."

Tasuki was quiet. "I wouldn't put past one of the princes actually," he said, trying to change the topic.

"You know them."

"It doesn't matter," said Hotohori, "Whoever the spy is, I will find him, and I will kill him. That's for sure. This is Nakago at work, cannot put anything past him."

"Think I should tell everyone?" asked Tasuki.

"No need," replied back Hotohori, "It will only cause panic. Besides we have Yui, remember. I don't want any suspicion to fall on her, and she'll surely be nervy if she hears this."

"Why are you so worried about Yui?" said Tasuki:I still don't understand why she's here. She has no business here. And besides, just get one thing straight."

"What?"

"If your exposing the spy may in any way, harm the interests of our priestess, and if you still choose to do it, then I will personally expose Miss Yui in front of the princes," said Tasuki, with fire in his eyes.

"You know something, don't you?" said Hotohori, suddenly gripping Tasuki's shoulders tightly, "Is Miaka involved in any way?"

Tasuki wrenched himself free, and with one look at Hotohori, he proceeded to walk away.

"There's one thing you must know before leaving," said Hotohori, "I may have changed, but my feelings for Miaka, is the same. I will spill my own blood, before I hurt her in any way."

"But what if you don't agree with her," remonstrated Tasuki, "What if you think her decision is wrong? Where will your loyalties lie then? Tell me that, Hotohori." Without stopping for an answer, Tasuki walked off.

Hotohori stood there for a while. "My Miaka," he said to himself, "Will always do the right thing. I trust her more than my life."

_But what if... _loomed Tasuki's voice.

"I don't care..." said Hotohori, "I don't care at all."

A shadow just drew back. He had been listening to the conversation all along. He slowly darted back to his room. The next day will be full of surprises, that's for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**A/N: This story has plenty of OOCs, which means Out of Character stuffs..**

"Hotohohori," said Miaka, coming towards him. Her face shone radiantly in bright morning light, making Hotohori blush.

"Ohayo," she said, "why you're up pretty early. Did you see your son?"

"My son," said Hotohori, "If Tasuki and the others hadn't told me who he was I hardly would have recognized him."

"Its true," smiled Miaka walking alongside Hotohori, "People change."

"That's the second time I'm hearing such a thing," commented back Hotohori, "None of you understand it. People do not change. I am the same Genzou Tsabishi I was yesterday. I don't much remember being Hotohori, maybe because I was a totally different person then, a different human being. All of us were different, except maybe a few."

"Like me," said Miaka softly, "And Yui, Chichiri and Tasuki."

Hotohori noticed Miaka had omitted Taka's name.

They walked silently for a while. "There is no hope," said Miaka, "For me and Taka, anymore."

"Aren't you willing to try?" asked Hotohori, smiling kindly, "To patch things up? Us, and our past forms may have been different. But at least our hearts are the same."

"You think so," said Miaka, tears shining in her eyes, "Could there still be hope for us?"

"Aren't you the Miaka who never gave up on anything?" said Hotohori, wiping her tears, "You are our strength, Miaka," said Hotohori, "Please, have more faith in yourself."

&

"You do have to keep following me, don't you," said Miaka to no one in particular. Behind a pillar Ryuka came out. "You do understand that if your antics keep up you will soon blow your own cover."

"I am aware, Lady," said Ryuka, head bowed, "I just couldn't help overhearing a few of the things, you said…" He suddenly saw the youngest teenaged prince Miskito approaching.

"Correct me if I m wrong," he said, "But you must be Ryuka-san, a friend of our priestess. I have something for you."

He took out a pouch and gave it to Ryuka. He then turned towards Miaka. "Have a good day, priestess." And he was on his way.

"Wonder what was all that about," said Miaka, "You have been careful, haven't you? One whiff and he'll be off with your head. And what is that?" she asked, looking at the pouch.

Ryuka slowly opened it, and took out what was in.

"That's strange," exclaimed Miaka. The object in his hand was a long feather, black in colour with a little white at the edges. "What is this thing? Do you know anything, Ryuka?"

Ryuka was silent. "Excuse me, Lady," he said, walking off, "But someone is expecting me."

And he walked off leaving Miaka in bewilderment.

**A/N: Finally I updated it. If you like it, kindly leave a review. Sory if this was a bit short, but I promise to write longer chapters in future**

**Arigatou for reading my story...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"You may enter," said Prince Miskito, "I very well know what you are up to."

"How did you catch me?" said Ryuka, entering.

"I saw you with the hawk," said Miskito, sneering, "Friend of the Miko, are you? Give me one reason not to take your head off charged with guilty for treason."

"I have done nothing against your country," replied back Ryuka, "I am working only in the best wishes of my Lord."

"Fraternizing with the enemy equally treason," said Miskito, "I must admit you have a lot of guts."

"What do you want from me?" asked Ryuka, "Had you wanted to expose me you would already have done so."

"You are clever," said Miskito, "Both your lord and I have the same intention. Take this message," he gave him a note, "And send it to your Lord. That will be all."

Late that night, he opened the note. It's a waste of time sending this to Nakago, he thought. Honestly, to think these princes were thinking of using Nakago to achieve their stupid political means. The only thing his Lord was now interested in was Lady Miaka, and what he heard that time in the morning… he had to stop those two from getting back together.

"Taka," said Miaka, coming in his room, "we need to talk."

Yui and Taka sprung apart as if electrocuted. "And here I was thinking we still may have a chance…" said Miaka.

"Looks like you're more eager to get into Yui's pants than me in Nakago's", said Miaka, sitting down on the bed, smirking, "Why that's a surprise!"

"Look, what do you want?" said Yui.

"I've come hear to speak to my fiancé," said Miaka, "Alone."

"What?" protested Yui, "Why of all the…"

"Please Yui," interrupted Taka, "Leave."

Finally the two ex-lovers were alone. "So, you want to patch things up?" asked Taka.

"Do you think I'm so dense?" asked Miaka, "That was my initial intention but after what I saw, I'm thinking of something else."

"And that is?" asked Taka, "Will you finally get to the point?"

"Its not possible for us to get back together again," she said, "but I was just thinking if it's possible to just pretend to be a couple in front of the others. Till, we finally have peace, that is, till we call on Suzaku."

There was a pause. Miaka continued, "I care a lot about the seishis. They have enough on their minds, I really don't want to add on to their worries. They think of us together, as a ray of hope. We did a lot of impossible feats together, after all."

"Yes," said Taka, "We were something together after all, weren't we? Love conquers everything, hmm…. But as they say, all good things come to an end."

They looked at each other. For a while, Miaka searched in Taka's eyes for the man she fell head over heals with, but she was met with only emptiness.

"Good night, then,' said Miaka going out, "Don't forget our deal ok?"

"Fine" said Taka, "But what happens after?"

"Both of us are free to do whatever we want," said Miaka, "Until then…"

That night Miaka couldn't sleep. She felt as if she finally said her good-by to Taka. This was for the best, for everyone's sake. Taka had taken a major part of her life, and the thought of actually living on without him was what drove her in the Book. But he was back. A small flame of hope of getting together with Taka had finally extinguished.

"Suzaku," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes, "help me."

&

The next morning the seishis saw Miaka and Taka coming in together. Smiling, just like old times. Seeing them smile, the rest of the seishis smiled. Yui was seen nowhere in the background, she had been thoroughly warned not to appear and ruin their 'happy-family' atmosphere.

But somewhere along the background, Ryuka stood. They could see the couple smiling and laughing amongst their friends, yet they seemed more like interested in others than each others. They never once held hands. But among all of them Hotohori was absent.

Somewhere along the far depths of the castle, there stood a man, long haired, often considered to be the God of Rock music in Japan.

"You wanted to see me here,' he said, "Why? And why all the secrecy?"

Yui came out. "I heard you were the one assigned to find the spy, I presume?" she said, smirking devilishly, "Well I have news for you, Hotohori-san."

"News?" said Hotohori, "Then why wouldn't you say it outside, in front of the others? What are you trying to say?"

"Hmm…" said Yui, "You wouldn't believe me, but you can ask Miaka herself about it. Well…"

After Yui completed, Hotohori ran. Ran to the one person he trusted the most, in both of his lives. Ran to confront his maiden.

Meanwhile, the note from Prince Miskito had finally reached Nakago. He read it at a glance and threw in the fire. He then opened a jewelery box, and took out a ring. It was beautiful with a blue Sapphire in the center. He wrapped it with a piece of satin, and after writing a note he attached it to Sheeka's leg. He watched as the bird flew into the depths of dawn.

**A/N: Sorry for the MiakaXTaka fans out there. But this a MiakaXNakago centered story. Very soon there will be romance between them. Please continue to read.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Miaka lay deep in thought that night as she fingered through the ring. It's been a while since Ryuka gave her the present from Nakago. Knowing that seiyuu, this ring could be laden with dark powers. The sapphire shone under the pale moonlight. She slowly slipped the ring on her pale middle finger. Immediately, she closed her eyes and went to a sudden dream-like state.

As Miaka's vision cleared, she saw she was in Seiryuu's chamber, back in the Kutou castle. As she looked around, she observed Nakago standing in a corner and slowly observing her. He was dressed in his armour, with blond uncombed hair falling from his shoulders. Miaka gaped at the sight, and realized it had been a long while since she had last laid his eyes on the warrior. He smiled, and Miaka felt her face heat up.

"So, how is my maiden doing?" he asked, staring at her with those intense blue orbs. Miaka blushed once again as she heard the obvious choice of words.

"Um- I'm fine," she replied, looking at everywhere but the blond, "I presume you've been well too?"

Nakago just smiled in reply. Miaka continued, "So, what is this? What am I doing in Kutou?"

"As you must have quite guessed by now," said Nakago, sitting at a nearby couch which magically appeared, "What you're experiencing is nothing but an illusion."

"Similar to Tomo's clam?" asked Miaka, recalling that incident years back.

"Somewhat," replied Nakago, getting comfortable in his seat, "But your memories aren't delusioned like last time. So… maiden, aren't you curious, as to why I brought you here?"

Miaka shrugged as she sat down beside him. Since this was a dreamscape, it meant her body was safe back in her chambers at Konan castle. She had nothing much to fear from him.

"I suppose you want to know what's going back there in the castle, and the princes," replied back Miaka, indifference dripping from her voice.

"Not really," replied back Nakago, "As you might have been aware, I get up to date results from Ryuka. So that option is ruled out. Think, maiden…" He slowly shifted himself towards her; so that their eyes were at level now.

"I guess it only leaves the one option," said Miaka, "I guess you want something in return; the reward I owe you for saving your life."

Nakago slowly raised his hands and cupped Miaka's face. "Maybe…"

Miaka stopped breathing as her eyes gazed over the bright blue ones. She felt as if she was directly gazing into his soul; something so intimate she hardly remembered sharing with Tamahome. The fingers slowly blushed against her cheeks, which had lost all her baby fat over the years and had a strong but delicate bearing. As hot breath fawned over her face; Miaka's mind went complete blank. Nothing mattered any more in this world, except Nakago's warm hands, his eyes, his lips….

Almost on an impulse Nakago, removed his hands. As he stood up, Miaka was shaken out of her reverie. "What- " she spluttered in disbelief and looked at Nakago. This time his face remained impassive.

"Its going to be dawn soon, maiden," said Nakago, "If you don't wake up, your seishis will think something is wrong with you. And don't worry; we'll continue this another time."

He smiled at her, and softly touched her forehead. Immediately her vision blurred, not before she heard Nakago's voice, "If you ever need to talk to me, maiden, all you have to do is to put the ring on and think of me… I'll always be there for you…"

"Miaka… Miaka…"

Miaka heard her name being called from far away.

"Not now, Nakago…" she whispered, "lemme sleep."

The voice smirked. "You should be lucky that it's me who is waking you up, not any of the seishis."

Miaka's eyes snapped open. "Oh! Its you Ryuka!" she cried, "I thought- it was-"

"The emperor," smirked Ryuka, "I know. Anyway, wake up. Hotohori-sama is waiting to see you."

"Hotohori," Miaka wondered, "What would he want now, at this early morning. Surely he could have waited till the breakfast." Her stomach growled.

Hotohori paced about the room in anxiety. He didn't know what to say or do. He was about to accuse someone, whom he had regarded as his love and priestess from times immemorial, to treachery and treason, on the word of someone about whom he barely knew. Was it fair to her? Was it fair to the kingdom?

As Miaka came out, he saw the same smile that had captivated him so many years back. Something had changed about her last night. She looked refreshed.

"Good morning, Hotohori," said Miaka, "What bring you here?" She was dressed formally in red robes, making her look more like the Maiden she was. "You were quiet last night during dinner," she continued, "What's up?"

Hotohori smiled. This was the time, to ask her of the things that had been plaguing his mind for so long. He had to get it out of his system.

"Everything's fine, Miaka," said Hotohori, and smiled, as he thought, to hell with the Seiryuu priestess, there's no way in hell he'd ever suspect Miaka. That was akin to crime against Suzaku himself. And even if Miaka was guilty of harboring the spy, Konan's well being must be the only reason behind it. He smiled once again.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the castle, Nuriko went out, feeling the warm rays of the sun falling on her bare arms. Being an attorney at law, she hardly found himself in this state of relaxation. She'd better enjoy it while she still can, she thought. As her eyes moved towards the lake and beyond, they fell upon a lovely young couple kissing under the golden rays. As they parted, Nuriko's eyes widened as she saw what appeared to be a blond girl and …

"Taka and Yui," she breathed, "What's going on? How can they do this to Miaka?"

"Not everything's as it seems, no da," said Chichiri, appearing out of nowhere. He stood beside Nuriko.

"We are in deep waters," he said, "But I suppose this is the time we actually followed out hearts and looked at the obvious, instead of what we see in front of our eyes."

Nuriko was quiet. Whatever's going on, it's definitely wrong, and it's her job to put it all back together before someone really got hurt.

Chichiri laid his hands on her shoulder. Being a spiritualist in the modern world, believed in the theory of karma. What goes around always comes back.

"Sometimes," he whispered, "Its best not to interfere." With that he was gone, leaving Nuriko to her own devices.

**A/N: First of all, I apologize for such a long delay. I had very important assignments and exams in the last few months, not to mention my personal life went down the drain. I'm glad that I've begun writing again. For the readers who have stuck for so long with this fic, my heartfelt regards to all.**

**I could really use a beta right now, so anyone willing to beta all my chapters, please drop it in a review or PM me. Thank you.**

**Please drop in a review on your way out. **_**^_____^**_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The only spot in the entire castle where Miaka actually found solace was the Temple of Suzaku. Every morning after her morning bath and before breakfast she made a habit of visiting the Temple and offering her prayers. She wasn't spiritual or anything; but this was the only corner where she could hide in peace for some time, and then prepare herself for the pretence she had to go through the entire day. Every single thing she had loved about Taka, his eyes, his smile, everything seemed nothing but fake to her now.

"How are you?" asked Nuriko from behind, startling Miaka.

"All right, I suppose," said Miaka getting up. She was sitting on the temple stairs lost in thought all this time. She then stood up and entered the shrine, followed by Nuriko.

"How are things between you and Taka?" asked Nuriko, not looking at Miaka. Somehow Suzaku shone brighter in the morning light than before.

"Its good," answered Miaka, as her mind swayed over Nakago, "In fact, it's wonderful." She smiled.

"Is that so?" asked Nuriko, carefully watching her reactions, "Because I just saw him with your best friend, and they looked … they looked intimate."

"Was that so?" asked Miaka. She sought within herself reactions of betrayal and jealousy, but she found none. She looked up at Nuriko coldly. "If you saw those two being intimate, I see no reason why you should ask me the question."

Nuriko gasped. As Miaka turned around to walk away, Nuriko pulled her arm.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed, "Why are you trying to ruin this? Go to Taka, ask him what happened. I'm sure he will be sorry, I know he will be. Please, go and talk to Taka. Tamahome… Taka, he'll never betray you."

Nuriko then stopped, and slowly released her hands. One look at Miaka's indifferent eyes said everything. "Why…?" she asked, "Why?"

"I too kept asking myself that for a while," said Miaka, "But, now, I just stopped bothering. I don't blame him, thought he was the one who…"

"You know something," said Nuriko, "Long time back, in the lands of Hokkan, on being teased for looking like a girl, I cut off my hair without even a second thought. It was then I realized it wasn't just letting go of Korin, but also because I found something more precious to keep; something I'll never loose like I lost Korin. I then realized, I was in love with you."

"Nuriko…" said Miaka, shocked. It was the first time she was actually hearing all this.

"One evening, I confessed to Tamahome about my feelings towards you," continued Nuriko, "I also told him that, it was fine with me to see you two be together and as long as you're happy, nothing else mattered. And I swore to myself, I'd do anything; absolutely anything to keep it that way."

Miaka clasped Nuriko's hands in her own, unable to speak anything. "Nuriko," she said, "It wasn't your fault. It was something that just had to happen." She thought about Tamahome and Yui, together, in Yui's bed. She closed her eyes.

"What I mean is," said Miaka, "There's nothing you could have done. Our love and our time spent together were special, and the memories are still important to me. Please try to understand that."

"Yui," said Nuriko, "I was surprised she showed up here, actually. I was so angry at you not returning to Konan with Taka from Kutou, I was both angry and scared for you. I acted rashly that time, without knowing the truth. How could I have been so blind? How could I have mistrusted you?"

Nuriko wept, as Miaka held on to her. She was finally able to confide in her friend. So, after so many days, for the first time, Miaka opened up everything about the true nature of her relationship with her ex-fiancé and ex-best friend.

At the castle, as most people were going about their own business, Prince Ashia came out of the Treasury room. In his hand were a couple of bags filled with coins. As he was putting it away inside his robes, someone caught hold of his hand.

"Aniki…" said Ashia.

"What are you doing?" asked Yoshiaki, glaring down at him. He pulled the coin bags away from him. "You are very well aware that being the Crown Prince means that the Treasury falls under my responsibility. And the fact that you took money out of it without my consent amounts to theft. Do you want to give me a reason to kill you?"

"First of all," said Ashia, looking at Yoshiaki directly in the eye, "The money was not for my use, as you very well know I have need for none. I was about to give it to Prime Minister Hakau, would have distributed it among the…"

"My money!" hissed Yoshiaki, "Among those pathetic peasants! Are you out of your mind?"

"No," said Ashia, raising his voice, "But you are. For Suzaku's sake, aniki, think about the people! They need water, on top of that, you've increased water taxes so high, people are dying on the spot due to thirst! And the remaining water's drying up because nobody can use them! This is ridiculous aniki, think about them just once!"

Miaka and Nuriko were on their way to the kitchen, when they heard the confromtation. They were somehow rooted on the spot.

"You don't have to worry about the people," said Yoshiaki, looking over Ashia towards where Miaka was standing. Their eyes met for a second, and Miaka was strangely reminded of something. "Miko-sama is there to protect the people," he added with a smirk, "We are here only to rule."

With that Yoshiaki disappeared down the corridor, leaving the three alone.

"Asha-san," started Miaka, "I-"

"It's not your fault," replied Ashia, his grey eyes calmer once again, I know you're trying everything you can to help the people. It's just that if we all tried to do our parts, just like you, Konan would have been a beautiful and healthy place to live in, even in times like these."

"Don't worry, Prince Ashia," said Nuriko, "All of us will be trying our best through this. Lets not loose hope at all."

Ashia smiled. "It's best if Suzaku is called soon," he said, "I don't know how long the people can take anymore. They need rains, and the fields need to be filled once again."

"I understand," said Miaka, "As soon Chichiri and Chiriko are finished with the reading of the stars and the ancient scrolls, we'll fix on a date. And then… then I'll call on Suzaku for sure!"

"Interesting," thought Ryuka, hovering in the background as usual, "The priestess was planning to call on Suzaku soon. Does his Lord know of this? Hmmm… Its time the hawk was used again."

That night; as Miaka lay down in her bed, she put on the ring once again. Instantly she was transported back to Kutou; back to the Seiryuu chamber.

Nakago gazed at her, wine goblet in his hand. This time he was dressed in a loose white shirt and slacks. He smiled.

"Looks like you're back again, princess," he said, his words slightly slurring, giving a seductive tone to it.

Miaka blushed. "I – I wanted to –" she stuttered.

"I know," said Nakago, silencing her, "I know what you want, my princess."

Miaka's heart sped up. "That's – That's not what I meant. I wanted to ask you something."

Nakago put down the goblet. "Ask away," he said, "As I said before, whatever you want, whenever you want, I'll be here for you."

"I wanted to ask you," asked Miaka, "What are your intentions toward Konan?"

"Intentions?" asked Nakago, "What do you mean?"

"You very well know what I mean," said Miaka, "You're employing insurgents within Konan, aren't you? You want to start a civil war in Konan, a riot, who will kill and injure more people on a state which is already devastated, owing to the drought. Your intentions towards Konan have remained the same, that is to destroy it, isn't it?"

Nakago looked at Miaka. "Destroy what, lady?"

"Destroy Konan, of course," said Miaka, "What are you –"

"Konan?" said Nakago, "How can I destroy something that is already destroyed?"

"I know," insisted Miaka, "The princes, the drought… everything. But- "

"Let me continue, lady," said Nakago, "Konan is virtually over. The last time when the kingdom saw happiness and prosperity was in the times of Lady Houki. But now it's over. The era in which you first came in this world this completely over."

"And you're there to pick up the spoils?" countered Miaka.

"I'm not interested in the spoils, my maiden," said Nakago, "You've known me for so long. I never go for the spoils."

"But-" Miaka's eyes widened, as she was silenced by Nakago's lips on his.

Miaka felt her brain explode. She was vaguely aware of the pair of lips moving against hers. Slowly she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. She suddenly felt Nakago's arms loosening the hem of her night gown. It fell to the floor.

"No-," said Miaka, breathing heavily as she broke the kiss. She found Nakago panting as well.

"What's the matter maiden?" he asked, cupping her face, and pulling her for another kiss. Miaka pushed him away.

"I can't-", she said, her eyes watering, "It's too soon. Besides, I – "

"You're not sure of my feelings towards you, isn't it?" asked Nakago.

"Yes," said Miaka, before she could stop herself, "I mean-"

"I deeply care for you princess," said Nakago, "I think- I may be in love with you. And yes, I do need you; to achieve my aims. But what they are, I cannot tell you now. But you must hurry and get back. Everything will start soon."

Nakago pulled Miaka in his arms and embraced her. "I promise you, maiden, I will never betray you or hurt Konan. However, even you must agree, the princes must be stopped."

Miaka didn't trust herself to say anything. Nakago continued, "I want you to trust me. That's all I ask of you right now."

"Farewell maiden," said Nakago, and touched her forehead once again.

Miaka disappeared.

"Miaka! Miaka!!! Wake up!"

She woke up with a start. Screams and shout filled her ears, and she felt herself hyperventilating.

"Maiden!" cried Ryuka, "We have to run! The castle is under attack!"

Miaka just stared.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Italics are thoughts.**

"_This is unbelievable. None of this is even happening_", thought Miaka. Flames erupted all around, like little blazing dragons that threw up smoke everywhere they flew.

"MAIDEN!"

"_Where is Nakago? I want to go back_!" The curtains caught fire, and the burning curtain ropes fell down to the floor. The beautiful red fur carpet now had a burnt hole in the centre, but the flames refused to stop there.

"MIKO-SAMA! Miaka!"

"_No…No_," Miaka closed her eyes, "_Let me go back_." The fire caught the bedspread, and Ryuka desperately looked around for a source of water.

"MIAKA!" cried Ryuka, still desperately searching, but still the maiden stared, her eyes now opened and unblinking, "Please… kami-sama, please wake up!"

"_Leave me alone_!" Miaka's eyes slowly closed once again, "_I want to sleep. I want to go back." _A fresco of Suzaku shriveled up burning. The burn bits then fell to the floor, which disappeared as ash particles in the thin air.

"_Go back, love_," a voice commanded in her head_, "Flee your room at once."_

Miaka's eyes snapped open. Coughing she woke up, and saw Ryuka douse a piece of cloth in water. He held it to her face, and Miaka started taking long breaths into the coolness of the cloth.

Ryuka slowly picked up the maiden in her arms; and Miaka without any hesitation wrapped her arms around his neck. With one kick, and the maiden in his arms, Ryuka jumped out of the fire.

Miaka shivered as cool air hit her face, but at least she was able to breathe freely here. Ryuka leaped out into the courtyard below, as Miaka held on to his neck for dear life. The smell of his hair and sweat filled her nostrils. Unconscious of her own actions, she tightened her grip around the neck.

As Ryuka dropped to the courtyard, Miaka's face was slightly red with embarrassment. Suddenly from nowhere a sword came brandishing right towards her neck. Ryuka, with a simple swipe of his fingers, blocked the sword with his fingers. With a straight cut to the man's left arm, Ryuka dislodged the sword from his hands. The man then fell writhing to the ground holding his broken arm and howled in pain.

All around them people were rushing, killing or being killed. Also, there was a very strange smell in the air. The smell was getting stronger by each passing moment, or rather, as Miaka thought; they were getting closer to the source. It was downright rotten, and it reminded her of death.

"Miaka!" Nuriko picked up a huge boulder from her path and threw it aside, trampling some of the soldiers along with the deranged citizens. She ran over to Miaka and hugged her tightly.

"Thank Suzaku you're okay," she said, letting her go, "I was beginning to worry about you."

"Where is everyone else?" asked Miaka, "Are they all right?"

"They are all fine," replied Nuriko, "Mitsukake's at the medical camp, heeling all the wounded soldiers and the citizens alike. Tough to decide when you're fighting against your own self."

"And Ta- the rest?"

"Taka and Hotohori are in the western front of the castle," said Nuriko, "Tasuki and Chichiri are on the eastern side. The northern front is protected by the princes, and Chiriko and Lady Yui are safe inside the Suzaku temple."

"DOWN!" Ryuka shouted.

From immediately behind them, a hanging incense burner exploded, sending shards of metals all around. Miaka screamed, and all around the people stopped fighting and stared.

After a few seconds, it was quiet all around. Miaka looked up and saw a chi barrier around them disappearing. Nuriko had protected them.

The smell seemed stronger, and there was a purple haze all around them. The eyes of the deranged citizens glowed like purple halogen bulbs in the midst of the haze.

"_Run towards the temple,"_ a voice sounded in Miaka's voice, _"Run towards the Suzaku temple. They will not be able to follow you there."_

"No," muttered Miaka, "I'm not a coward. I need to help my people."

"_But what can you do priestess?"_ asked the voice, _"You will end up being only a burden to them. At least think of your own safety, for the sake of those around."_

Miaka pondered. It was true; the last thing she wanted was to be a burden to them. She looked around them and saw, people, brave and courageous people fighting for their lives. She observed Nuriko and Ryuka standing around her like a shield, stopping every sword or chi spells coming their way.

"Listen," said Miaka, "Take me towards the temple. It would be – best course of action for now."

Ryuka looked at her strangely, but Nuriko agreed with her. "The palace is at the southern most corner," she said, "But it would be the best if cross through the yard and then make a dash."

"No," said Ryuka immediately, "That would be too risky. You would be putting the Miko's life at risk."

"Hey, don't try to lecture me on what's best for Miaka!" said Nuriko, pouting slightly.

"I'm only _suggesting_ that we take the path through the castle instead of the yard," said Ryuka with gritted teeth, "It might not be the quickest, but it will be the safest."

"No, the enemies could be very well hidden in the shadows of the castle walls," interjected Nuriko, "We could be very well walking Miaka to her death trap."

"And you suppose the enemies will _honor_ us if we tried to cross the yard right under their noses."

"But it will be the quickest!"

"Not the-"

"STOP IT!" cried Miaka, ducking as an arrow flew right across her, "We need to just get out of here."

Ryuka looked at Nuriko, and nodded. Ryuka picked Miaka up on his back, and Nuriko stood behind them, her bracelets shining with a red aura.

"Let's go!" cried Ryuka, and started running towards the yard. Miaka once again buried her face at his neck, not daring to look up. She could hear Nuriko panting behind, throwing chi balls whenever she required.

Something was wrong, thought Miaka looking around. These people weren't acting like humans at all. They were crazy, deranged, or rather, thought Miaka, they were controlled. But to control such a large population was no easy task. Could Nakago have done that?

No, not Nakago, thought Miaka shaking her head He had already mentioned he wasn't interested in something which was already destroyed. Plus, she could not sense Godly presence _anywhere_. The God of war fights for the country, why would his eminence participate in a war that was not even in or for his own land? Miaka simply could not sense Suzaku or Seiryuu anywhere.

That rules out the other two Gods as well. So could it be… someone else? Who was he, was he a new God or a deranged lunatic who had powers comparable to a God? Was Tenkou being invoked again? If he was, who was doing it? And why? What would he gain?

The smell seemed the strongest now, and the creatures or citizens or whatever they were, seemed to revel their joy in it. Saliva drooled out of the corner of their mouths. By every passing minute, they started looking less and less human.

Ryuka seemed to have the feet of a panther; he jumped and ducked with such an amazing swiftness that it left Miaka amazed. Even Nuriko seemed to have difficulty in keeping up with him, but she didn't lag very far behind the two of them.

Miaka had a lot of questions, but she knew this wasn't the right time to ask. But suddenly, Ryuka stopped. Miaka looked up to see hoards of citizens blocking their path. Each one of them carried some weapon or the other, ranging from axes, crude swords, knives and some even carried large pieces of wood.

"Stand aside," cried Nuriko, as she picked up a huge pillar, and with all her strength, threw it towards the crowd. The miscreants scattered like little ants all around, but climbed over forming a chain of humans. Within seconds they started moving forward again.

"Damn!" she cursed, seeing as the citizens started forming a circle around them. Ryuka dropped Miaka on her feet and both he and Nuriko surrounded her from both sides.

A red chi ball came from nowhere blasting open a path. "Taka!" cried Miaka, as she saw the onii-symbol blazing on the warrior's forehead, as he was approaching towards them. His hair was wild, and he was bare-bodied. There was scars all over his body, and some deep gashes at his arms.

He tripped at a point, and Miaka ran towards him and helped him up.

"You need to go to the temple," said Taka, panting slightly, "You will be safe."

"No," said Miaka, "All of us will go. Ryuka," she said looking at the maroon-headed warrior, "Please help Taka get up, and let's make our way towards the shrine."

Ryuka looked at Taka, but said nothing.

"Ryuka!" cried Miaka, "Didn't you hear what I asked? Please help me carry Taka."

Ryuka didn't move. Miaka then took one of Taka's arms and wrapped it around her neck. She then attempted to pull him up, but his weight gave away and both fell down.

"Curse you," muttered Ryuka and looked over at Taka. Getting down, he pulled Taka on his back.

"Climb over," he muttered, as Taka wrapped his arms around his neck. He then pulled himself up, and motioned to Miaka and Nuriko to move ahead of them.

"Looks like you have no way out, pretty boy," whispered Taka, and tightened his hold, almost choking Ryuka. "Ride on, now," he said, "We don't want to be late."

"Knowing you," smirked Ryuka as he walked forward, slowly than before because of the extra weight, "I presumed you're the one to do all the _riding_."

Taka had the grace to blush. "Shut up," he said curtly, "Mind your own business."

"Or maybe with Lady Yui," laughed Ryuka, as he started picking up speed, "It _is_ the other way round. Tell me, Taka-san, is that the reason why you left Lady Miaka? Because in bed she is the one who- OUCH! Let go of my hair!"

And so the bothersome twosome made their way towards the Temple of Suzaku.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review.**

**By the way, swill anyone mind slight shounen-ai in this fic? Please give me your views, either in a review or PM. **

**Thank you once again for reading. **


End file.
